Family Affair
by Misery Monkie
Summary: -SLASH, INCEST- no complains please. Hardyz Fic.


Old Nsync story turned to Hardyz. I saw this coming... lolz. Oh, if you have a problem with the way I made this a Hardy thing... don't bother... its just fiction.  
  


.**Family Affair**.  
© MiSERY  
Disclaimer: If this is real I'm Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle is my secret lover. *psst*_  
Summary: About the Hardy boyz. They sleep with each other. Mind-blowing **SEX**.  
_Hardyz Fic (Jeffy's POV)  
² ² ² ² ² ² ² ² ² ² ² ² ²  


  
It began with a kiss. Or was it the crush? I'm not really sure. All I remember was sleeping; with him. Sleeping... with him. That has to be something wrong, right? I mean, having sex with your brother? That's something you read out of books.   
  
Like V.C. Andrews.   
  
She always had something to do with sex.   
  
Like _FLOWERS IN THE ATTIC_: This girl's mother and father loved her very much. She loved them too. Then suddenly her father dies and she had to go live with a grandmother that she's never seen. She found out while at her grandmother's house that her parents were family, like I mean... they were family before they got married. Her father was her mother's uncle. She thinks, her grandmother is evil, when she (the grandmother) locks her in the attic with her big brother and her little sister and brother, who happen to be twins. During the middle of the story, her brother had this sexual urge to fuck her. And in the end she left with her brother and little sister, but leaving behind her little brother because he died due to her grandmother poisoning the food they ate.  
  
It's something like that.  
  
**Or**.  
  
The book _DAWN_.  
  
It was about this girl who had a brother named Jimmy and soon after they had a baby sister named Fern. The girl's family was poor but she didn't mind it because they had each other. But her father kept moving the family away... during the night and her brother and her wondered why. They finally found a place to call home, but one problem: they (the brother and sister) have a chance to go to a rich school, which Jimmy didn't like. But they went. Dawn's school life wasn't as good due to this girl named Clara Sue or something like that, gets in her way. Hated her from the moment she stepped into the school. But things changed when she met this young boy by the name of Philip. Things were starting to get good with her and him but—have you notice that there are always buts in her stories. Like when something gets good things have to take a sharp turn, sucks huh?—Well, it turned out that the family she had known all her life stole her from her real family. The Cutlers. Which was Philip's name. Philip Cutler. Her brother. More turns comes and the boy she thought had beautiful eyes and is her brother, rapes her on the bathroom floor.  
  
Don't you just love those books? I do.  
  
I have read most of them and I am currently reading another novel of hers.  
  
_DARKEST HOUR_.  
  
So, I can kinda relate to the stories. Not the whole parts of it. But the love parts. Where you fall in love and you know they are your family but you can't help it, because there is something you love about them.  
  
My thing is the eyes. His eyes are so.... dreamy...  
  
I bet all the girls that love him can agree with me, right? I know what you're saying. What? We know him? Yes, you do.   
  
Matthew Moore Hardy of WWE.  
  
Call me crazy.   
  
*laughs*  
  
You called me crazy.  
  
*sighs*  
  
I'm having an affair with him. I have a girlfriend and he has a girlfriend. We are cheating; with each other. I remember the first night he came to me.  
  
It was the first year he started with her. Lita aka Amy Dumas. They dated on screen and off screen. Only most of the time they would get into these huge fights. He and her would chill for a couple days before he would make up and buy her something cute. This one time their fight didn't end in a couple of days, but months. We grew "closer". We would go out together like if we were just brothers out on the town. We would whisper stuff to each other and nobody was the wiser. Of course the press knew that I was his brother, so there weren't any rumors on the Internet about Matt getting "intimate and incesty" with me.  
  
Everyone thought it was cool that brothers hung out alot.  
  
After those nights out on the town we rushed to the hotel. Matt and I raced to get to our room. _Our room_. Nobody suspected anything out of that. Everyone thought since we shared a room in our childhood that we were doing the same again.  
  
There were two beds in the room, but I didn't use the second. We had mind-blowing sex during that time he was away from Amy. And still, nobody was the wiser.  
  
Every morning I laid in Matt's arms thinking to myself. Is what we are doing right? But all was forgotten once he woke up, held me closer and kissed my neck.  
  
After those couple of months, we cooled it. Him and Amy patched things and I was left cold and alone. Soon after I had my girlfriend again.   
  
If you're wondering about me... Hi, I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I'm 25 years old and also a WWE wrestler. So I can say without being ashamed that I had an affair with my brother.  
  
We did it again, when Amy pissed him off. I don't seem to remember when it was, but I think it was around September-ish. He didn't want to be alone, so I joined him. After our show in New York was over we had the great mind-blowing sex. I had cheated once again on my girlfriend with my brother.  
  
Oh man, but it was great. I've never had so many orgasms in one night. It's mind blowing. I know what you're thinking... so, don't even say it.  
  
In the morning after I woke up in Matt's arms, he was watching me sleep.  
  
"Hey." He smiled.  
  
"Hey." I smiled back.  
  
"How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." Then it was silent, until there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
I got up from bed, naked, and went to the other bed and got in. I pretended to sleep as Matt put on some boxers and ran his fingers through his long mane. He answered the door and saw that it was Amy.  
  
"Hi." I heard.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Matt looked back at me. I had my eyes open. He turned back at her and that's when I shut my eyes. "Not now."  
  
"Oh..." I heard her disappointment.  
  
"Jeff's here."  
  
"Your brother," she nodded. "I'll come by later." And he closed the door.  
  
"Matty..." I opened my eyes. "are you getting back with her?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Possibly." He shrugged.  
  
"Hold me." I managed to whisper. He came to my bed and put his arms around me. I cried. He held me and I cried.  
  
That afternoon Matt and Amy did get back together. And I went home to Beth.  
  
And nobody was the wiser.  
  
  
  
**THE END**


End file.
